


Always there

by frogsandrosbifs



Series: Asoiaf Modern verse [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Teenagers, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Cersei and Jaime, just a brother and his sister going to your average highschool party -- when Cersei gets in trouble.</p><p>mentions of sexual abuse and of alcohol use;</p><p>
  <i>Jaime had tried to make her feel included, but they kept laughing at those private jokes — how could they have private jokes, Jaime did not keep anything from her — with her sitting on the side while he held his girlfriend’s hand and laughed and kissed her. She could not bear it, and left them to sit with other kids. She smiled and laughed, letting the boys make jokes that bothered her — as always. Sometimes they would even earn a slap, and then they called her a bitch, but tonight she wasn’t in the mood for a fight. She laughed with them, and they had some fun, and some drinking games — soon she had forgotten about Jaime.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always there

 

He had a girlfriend ; he seemed to love her, and for once, she had promised that she wouldn’t do anything to her. She had promised — besides, she was seventeen, and maybe it was time to stop acting like a jealous little girl. They were to meet at that party ; or most likely, say hello and never talk to each other again.

Jaime had tried to make her feel included, but they kept laughing at those private jokes — how could they have private jokes, Jaime did not keep anything from her — with her sitting on the side while he held his girlfriend’s hand and laughed and kissed her. She could not bear it, and left them to sit with other kids. She smiled and laughed, letting the boys make jokes that bothered her — as always. Sometimes they would even earn a slap, and then they called her a bitch, but tonight she wasn’t in the mood for a fight. She laughed with them, and they had some fun, and some drinking games — soon she had forgotten about Jaime.

They sang some songs, and they danced, and things were blurry and that dude had to keep an arm around her shoulders to steady her. They went together to a calmer corner, and he was saying funny things, she was laughing more — everything was funny. They kissed, and it was sloppy and she didn’t care because she was having fun. They kissed and kissed, and soon he had his hands on her waist, and it did feel good. He was handsome, and his hair was soft, and he smelled good. It was nice.

It was. She felt that he was trying to do more things to her though, she felt his hands moving up her back, under her top — and he said “how about going upstairs” or something like that, and she replied something ; probably that she didn’t think she wanted it, or just no, she was not sure. Hands moving down ; she was not sure she wanted it. Hands moving down, and it was still okay, but if they moved again, it wouldn’t be, and it was starting to worry her.

Cersei felt sick, and she tried to push him away, and she seemed to miss or maybe he just didn’t let her, and she tried again.

She didn’t have to, this time.  _Something_ happened, she didn’t quite catch it, but a second later the guy wasn’t here, and she heard screams as she sat down against the wall.

**_Jaime’s voice._ **

When she looked up, she saw a boy — that boy she had been kissing —getting beaten up by her brother — and then he grabbed her hand and helped her getting up.

"Come on, we’re going home."

He was angry. Why did they have to go home ? She did not have the energy to protest, not sure what the hell was going on. They did not say a word during the bus ride, him with his fists clenched and his nose bleeding, seeming ready to punch anyone who would approach them, and her in a daze, half asleep. 

On the next morning she woke up in his bed. He said he had been scared that she would get too sick — and she  _had_ been sick after they had gotten home, that, she remembered.  _  
_

"Do you remember anything, Cersei ?" he asked, trying to sound casual, although she knew that something was amiss. Bits of the night came back to her mind ; how annoyed she had been, and then how much she had to drink, and then… She shuddered. It hadn’t seemed like a big deal, at the time, with her mind so clouded by drinking, but now she knew how awful it  _could_  have been if he had not been there.

She couldn’t thank him with words ; she just hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks, just like when they were little and he would get into fights with the boys who pulled her hair. Except that they weren’t little anymore, and now boys could do much, much worse things.

"What happened to him ?" 

"Hospital. Broken ribs," he said so nonchalantly that she couldn’t help but laugh. 

He did not tell her that she should have been careful, or that she shouldn’t have that much to drink, like people liked to say when girls would get “in trouble” at parties, like their father would have said if he had even heard of this. They just spent the day together, and watched TV as she fell asleep on the couch, and they just never mentioned it again. She just knew, that if anyone would try to hurt her, if any  **guy**  would try to hurt her — he’d be there. 

He would always be there.

 

 


End file.
